1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmission device for a vehicle equipped with a transmission provided between an engine and the drive wheels, and a transmission clutch provided between a power source and a transmission.
2. Description of Background Art
Generally, saddle ridden type vehicles are equipped with an integrated engine and a transmission power unit, whereby shift changes are performed by the foot of the rider operating the change pedal provided at the side of the transmission.
In addition, electric motor vehicles wherein a shift change is performed by intermittently revolving a transmission shift drum with a motor are described in Laid Open Patent Gazette No. Hei 5-39865.
However, in above mentioned conventional transmission devices which use change pedals, as the change pedal is operated by the foot of the rider, proficiency is required to perform fast shift changes and there is a limit to the reduction in the time required for shift changes even for proficient riders. Furthermore, as the transmission clutch is provided on the transmission and is operated by the change pedal, proficiency is required to smoothly engage the transmission clutch and suppress the occurrence of transmission shock. Also, as the change pedal always protrudes from the side of the transmission, problems exist such as the change pedal interfering with the floor board, and when attempting to confirm the upward and downward stroke of the change pedal, the transmission is underneath and the lowest road clearance is reduced, etc.
Also, as the transmission in the device stated in said Laid Open Patent Gazette No. Hel 5-39865 is not equipped with a transmission clutch, when performing a shift change, it is necessary to synchronize the drive-stop of the running motor and the drive of the shift change motor, so that not only is the control complicated, but in the case where the shift drum is unable to revolve smoothly, a lost motion mechanism is required to prevent excessive loads from being applied to the shift change motor.